Akimoto Komachi/Image Gallery
Profiles komachiyes5.jpg|Komachi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 mintyes5.jpg|Cure Mint from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 komachiyes5moviecasual.jpg|Komachi in casual clothes from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! komachiyes5moviedress.jpg|Komachi in dress from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! supercuremint.jpg|Super Cure Mint from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! komachigogo.jpg|Komachi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! mintgogo.jpg|Cure Mint from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! YPC5GG movie-BD art gallery-04-Akimoto Komachi party clothes.png|Komachi in party clothes, from the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! Bluray art gallery mintDX.jpg|Cure Mint from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! cure mint.JPG|Cure Mint from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! 5fg45fg465rt1u18rt1.jpg|Cure Mint from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana mintDX3full.jpg|Cure Mint from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Dx3-cure-mint.jpg|Cure Mint in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Chara_gg_chara_04.png|Cure Mint profile for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Newstagemint.jpg|Cure Mint's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi mint.newstage2.jpg|Cure Mint profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New.Stage2.Mint.PNG|Cure Mint's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2. Stage2.Mint.PNG|Cure Mint's Stance for New Stage 2. NS309.jpg|Cure Mint's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure.Mint.full..jpg|Cure Mint poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3. c08_4_main.png|Cure Mint's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Mint Kiseki no Mahou.png|Cure Mint's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Yes!_Pretty_Cure_5_GoGo!_Komachi_and_Cure_Mint_faces.png|Cure Mint and Akimoto Komachi's faces CureMint5.png|Mint holding the Mint Leaf Mint5.png|Cure Mint's appearance in Yes! Precure 5 Cure Mint Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Mint's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Mint.png|Infant Cure Mint profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureMintMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Mint from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Akimoto Komachi YPC535.Komachi.png|Komachi smiles. Komachi as a bride.png|Komachi as a bride. 10gk7m1.jpg|Komachi in the first season's end credits. mint transform.jpg|Komachi about to transform in the first season. Komachi metamorphose in yukata.png|Komachi metamorphose in yukata. Princess Komachi metamorphose.png|Princess Komachi metamorphose. gogominttransform.jpg|Komachi about to transform in the second season. Goddess Komachi Metamorphose.jpg|Goddess Komachi Metamorphose. 1e18f31f82ab7e898ef98d5e261afac61272851497_full.jpg KomachiNozomiTrapped.jpg|Nozomi and Komachi trapped together KomachiN.jpg|Komachi scared Nozomi and Komachi falling into the sewers.png|Komachi and Nozomi falling into the sewers Komachi crumbling her story.png|Komachi crumbling her novel Komachi Gets Her Watch.png|Komachi geting her Pinky Catch The butterflyon Komachi's hand.png|The green butterfly on Komachi's hand Dream carrying Komachi.png|Komachi holding onto Dream Komachi catching a pinkie.png|Komachi catching a Pinky Y5ep8-4.png|Komachi talking to Rin and Karen Cure Mint (First Season) Mint1.png|Cure Mint introducing herself in the first season. Cure-mint2.jpg|Cure Mint using her first season attack, Mint Protection. Mint Protection in the sky.png|Mint Protection in the sky. Mint.shiled.png|Cure Mint performing her second attack, Mint Shield. YPC535.Mint.png|Cure Mint protecting Natts. Cure Mint nightmare.png|Cure Mint nightmare. Komachi wink.png|Mint surprised at the transformation Cure Mint (GoGo Version) Vlcsnap-2011-08-10-05h31m39s111.png|Cure Mint introducing herself in the second season. protectfleur.jpg|Cure Mint using the Protect Fleur. Emerald Saucer bigger version.jpg|Emerald Saucer bigger version. Mint is determined.jpg|Mint is determined Emerald Saucer with wings.jpg|Emerald Saucer with wings. Cure Mint in All Stars DX.jpg|Cure Mint in All Stars DX. Cure Mint in All Stars DX2.jpg|Cure Mint in All Stars DX2. CureMintHCPC.jpg|Cure Mint saying her 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 13 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery